


【小四角】盼春归（pwp）

by DianaEve



Category: Super Voical_声入人心
Genre: M/M, 卓玮, 小四角 - Freeform, 弘杨 - Freeform, 杨代 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaEve/pseuds/DianaEve
Summary: 皮肤饥渴症羊，双龙，多p。泥且脏，善用退出，谢谢合作。
Relationships: 小四角 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【小四角】盼春归（pwp）

代玮刚拿房卡开了门就被人用力拽进去，门发出一声闷响，被推到墙上锁在怀里的代玮也闷哼一声，下意识摸了摸人的脑袋，又阻止了那双在自己身上作乱的手。   
“又犯病？”代玮的声音颇有些无奈。  
“嗯……代代怎么才回来……”被钳制了双手的人好像有些脱力，放弃了挣脱双手改用脑袋去拱代玮的脖颈，还贪婪地在他的锁骨上吮吸了好一会儿，活像嗜甜的孩童好不容易得到了一颗甜的发齁的草莓味儿糖果，反复舔舐却舍不得嚼碎吞咽。  
“嗯……别闹，羊儿，我今天跟仝卓在一起啦……”虽然代玮打心底喜欢他白白嫩嫩的美人室友，每回美人的皮肤饥渴症犯的时候也是任他抱着自己，任他厮磨自己身上每一寸皮肤以获取安全感。但是……这种喜欢终究不是恋人的喜欢，只是……怜香惜玉……？  
高杨抬起头，昏暗的灯光照不进他深潭一样的眼睛。被症状控制了理智的美人眼神失焦，醴红的唇微张着仿佛最诱人的邀请函。一抬眸，代玮感觉自己就好像被控制了一样，再也舍不得将目光从美人的眼睛里挪开。   
这是他见过最美，也是最勾人的眼睛。分明只是一个眼神，代玮感觉自己好像要溺水，呼吸变得沉重，浑身都热流直向下涌。  
“代代还说不要，分明已经硬了，还盯着我不放。”高杨唇角微翘露出一个标准的纯真笑容，嘴里说的话却在叙述着相反的事实。  
“咚咚”门被敲响，代玮慌忙推开高杨揉了揉脸开门，“卓儿……还有黄子……？”代玮瞪大了眼睛，脸颊上还有没来得及褪去的红晕。殊不知自己的身后，美人室友的笑容越来越深，从背后顺着代玮优美的腰线一路抚上他的肩，轻轻环住他的脖子又将炽热的胴体合着他身体的曲线紧紧地贴合，不留一丝缝隙，某个地方的温度也太过于炙热。代玮看着门外微笑着的仝卓和难得沉默的黄子弘凡，感觉身子一僵，有种不好的预感。  
“代代不让我们进去坐坐？”仝卓钳住他的下巴笑道。  
果然。  
“可是……”高杨还在犯病……  
“没事，你进来，黄儿也进来吧。”身后的高杨就这么懒洋洋地开口。回头一看，人已经以一个极其暧昧的姿势爬在了床上，头枕在玉藕是的胳膊上，另一只手晃荡晃荡去拽床单的边角玩儿。他早就把自己脱得只剩一件白衬衫，昏暗的灯光下皮肤还比衬衫白上几分，晕开一片柔和而暧昧的光晕。  
这样的场景，饶是身为代玮第一激吹的仝卓也看呆了，但是，只一秒，就恶趣味道:“代代你倒是可以跟羊儿学一学，下次主动点。不要到了我把你肏哭的时候再叫的那么浪。”  
“呸呸呸，仝卓你好意思吗羊儿是你能叫的吗？羊儿是我一个人的你就抱好你的代代吧真的是。”沉默地异常的黄子弘凡终于忍不住开口，机关枪一样嘚吧个没完。仝卓丝毫没有受他的影响，拽着代玮靠近床边，和早就迫不及待的美人接了个吻，然后抱着装作鸵鸟的代玮，饶有兴趣地看着黄子弘凡五颜六色的表情。  
“我靠仝卓你什么意思你已经有代代了怎么还觊觎我的漂亮小羊你个渣男脚踏两条船呐你……唔……”话没说完就被高杨封住了嘴。  
“阿黄乖，人多点不是更好玩吗？”高杨嘴角擎笑，黄子弘凡正吃味呢，却突然鬼使神差地点了点头。  
得逞的美人又没骨头似的去摸代玮，解开人衣服不说还伸手去探他的小穴，葱白的手指在紧闭的粉红色小菊花上按摩打圈，有些微肿应该是前不久才被狠狠地疼爱过。代玮羞得把脸偏过去却正中仝卓的下怀，蛮横又不讲理地吻了上去。  
“阿黄，还等什么？”高杨见一旁的小朋友呆愣愣的好像看傻了，便伸腿去勾他的下体，触到一块炽热坚硬。  
美人已经撅着丰润的臀塌下腰来露出亟待采撷的花朵，那就恭敬不如从命了呀。  
“哼嗯……”久未开拓的后穴突然被异物撑开，高杨手里给代玮的扩张动作一滞，却被仝卓很不友好地拍掉手，一个挺深让怀里的代玮闷哼出变了几个调的娇吟。  
“啧。”高杨漂亮的眉头皱着，看着那边早已迫不及待大开大阖肏干的仝卓，“真没素质，今天的病人是我好么。”却好不在意地从正面抱住了代玮，扶着他冒清液的前端就往下坐。手指的扩张本就不到位，此刻吃进整整一根也有些吃力。代玮被前后夹击感觉眼冒金星。  
太超过了，快感真的太多了要溢出来了。  
仝卓首先表示不耐烦:“高杨你要就快点，少磨磨唧唧的。”  
等高杨把代玮一整根吞进去，代玮已经被夹射了。刚要抽出自己已经软掉的性器心想着给馋坏了的黄子让位，却突然感到另一处炽热顶住了他们的交合处。  
“黄子不要乱来……！”等代玮大惊失色急忙想退出的时候，自己被仝卓死死锁在怀里动弹不得，黄子弘凡已经就着精液的润滑挤了进去。美人儿得到了极大的满足，齿间毫不掩藏的舒适喟叹就通通溢满。前胸后背是两片不同的滚烫温度，粗暴而温柔的手从背后环住这块快感上头的温软美人儿，急不可耐地揉搓着他手感丰腴的乳肉又去刺激两颗茱萸，一边大力抽插着，一边报复他的多情似的逼着人转头与他接吻，比花瓣还软嫩的唇被毫不怜惜地吮吸着，不一会儿便红肿得跟下面那张嘴别无二致。  
仝卓又硬起来的性器又一次带着代玮大开大阖，连同代玮的前端和黄子弘凡的在湿热的甬道里摩擦。小孩儿好像越发暴躁了一样，改用尖牙去咬美人的唇角，血腥味在两人口腔里弥漫开来，混着透明的涎液顺着嘴角滴落，与床单上不知道谁的液体混在一起又不知随着摇摇晃晃的床流向哪儿去。  
高杨感觉全身的皮肤每一寸都被喂饱，泛着丝毫不羞怯的红，深深浅浅，被揉捏、被啃咬、被吸吮出来的痕迹，红红紫紫得明目张胆，告诉世人这具躯体的主人有多么招人爱怜。

一张单人床吱吱呀呀的声音终于停止。

“羊儿，我的好羊儿，要把里面的东西一点不落地夹住哦。我爱你。”

早就累得不省人事的美人儿迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声，殊不知一旁早就睡着的代玮也好像微不可闻地答应了什么。


End file.
